Never Again Neverland
by yaychristinee
Summary: Wendy John and Michael have gotten older since their last adventure to Neverland. But when Peter returns, things aren't like they used to be. Some for the better, and some for the worst...


******Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan  
****Credit to J.M Barrie for the characters.**

Chapter One  
"Remembrance"

It was a long time ago that Wendy and her brothers had their adventure in Neverland. Wendy is now older, starting her days as a high school student; she doesn't have time for silly games, and stories. Michael and John who were still boisterous and excitable were growing sick of Wendy's new attitude.

It was a Sunday morning, and the Darling's were getting ready for Sunday Mass. Wendy was putting on her new blue satin dress dancing around her room, feeling like a child again.

Michael and John who dreaded church were less than ecstatic.

"Now boys, I hope you can be good young men in church today" Said Mrs. Darling.

"Oh mother, do we really need to go?" John pleaded.

"Yes," Mrs. Darling replied while fixing his shirt, "Now please go tell your sister to please hurry up, we're already late."

"Yes mother" John groaned.

John walked helplessly to Wendy's room, where he saw her talk to herself in the mirror.

"Why of course, I'd love to dance" Wendy said to her reflection.

John rolled his eyes.

"A dance? With you? I'd be honored!" Wendy said, then shaking her head.

"How kind! I'd love to!" Again, she shook her head.

John decided to tell her to hurry up when Wendy said to herself in the mirror "Oh Peter, if only you could see me now."

John was wide-eyed, she did believe!

"Wendy, John! We're waiting on you two!" Roared Mr. Darling.

"Oh please father, you're overreacting, I'll be down in a minute!" Wendy yelled,

"I'm counting the seconds!" He yelled back, as John rushed down the stairs.

As they walked out the door Mrs. Darling was calming her husband down, "Honestly George, you're blood pressure is going to go crazy if you keep yelling like that"

Wendy took a last look at the sky, hoping that Peter would hear, "I'm growing up now Peter, things have changed. But I would go back to Neverland in a heart beat"

"WENDY!" her father roared

Wendy rolled her eyes "I'm coming!" she said as she ran down the stairs.

As the front door closed shut, a familiar friend floated into the room that once held stories, and imagination.

Leaving behind a certain belonging, he hoped for a second chance.

"I don't understand what that damned reverend is even talking about, why do we go to church" Mr. Darling groaned as Mrs. Darling helped him take his coat off.

"Calm down honey, you fuss about the silliest things" Mrs. Darling said.

"Well I'm leaving for the afternoon" Wendy said quickly.

"And where do you think you're going young lady?" Mr. Darling questioned.

"Out" Wendy said, shutting the door behind her.

Mrs. Darling shook her head, walking towards the kitchen, "That girl needs to learn manners" Mr. Darling roared.

Mrs. Darling yelled from the kitchen, "Blood pressure dear!"

Mr. Darling mumbled under his breath, walking up the stairs, undoing his tie.

"Michael lets play Pirate" John said, remembering what Wendy said earlier in the morning.

"Nah, I don't feel like it" Michael said

"Come on Michael, for old time sakes"

"Mmmmm, nope!" Michael cried

"But I'll let you be Peter Pan!" John compromised

Michael thought for a second, "Okay!"

"You're going down Pan! Never land belongs to me!" John said in his best Captain Hook voice.

They played with their fake wooden swords bouncing off their beds onto the sofa, landing on the floor, rolling on the carpet.

"Not unless I take your treasure! – Lost boys! Attack!" Michael said triumphantly.

When nothing happened,

He turned around, "Nana! That's you! You're the lost boys!" he whispered

Nana groggily woke up from her sleep and walked towards John.

"Ahhh! I'm being attacked!" John said falling down "Curse you Pan! This isn't the last of me!"

The boys dropped to the floor in exhaustion.

"This is boring" Michael whined.

John sat up "But you love playing Pirate"

"Not anymore, Wendy never tells stories anymore. I don't really remember why I like Peter Pan"

John sighed, "I miss her stories too."

**Authors Note: This is my second fanfic! I'm really trying to branch out of my comfort zone. For new fans, I generally like to keep my chapters short! I'm very sorry! But I like to keep things short and sweet (: Enjoy!**


End file.
